Putting Out Feelers
by scrapmom
Summary: This is Part 3 of my Ladies Man series. First one is simply Ladies Man, and 2nd is Consulting the All Knowing. You don't have to read them first, but it helps. In part 3, Morgan begins Operation Making Spencer His. It is slash, so don't read if you don't like!


This is Part 3 of my Ladies Man series. First one is simply Ladies Man, and 2nd is Consulting the All Knowing. You don't have to read them first, but it helps. In part 3, Morgan begins Operation Making Spencer His.

There will be at least one more part, maybe two! It's not over yet!

It is slash, so don't read if you don't like!

Part 3  
Putting out feelers

The two sat huddled together, talking through Morgan's feelings, for the rest of the morning. His Baby Girl helped him realize that his feelings, had been there all along, but it was that damn haircut that smacked him in the face. When the genius had walked in with his new short, messy, just fucked look, Morgan wanted nothing more than to push his Pretty Boy up against the wall and ravage his now exposed and utterly kissable neck.

Closing his eyes, he took himself back to that fantasy, feeling the warmth of his body pressed up against his best friends, running his lips up and down the gorgeous, creamy skin of his neck, then lower still to the top of his collar. He moaned aloud, so engrossed in his fantasy, he momentarily forgot where he was. Hearing a chuckle, his eyes flew open and he was staring into the amused eyes of his Baby Girl. He felt himself flush, and started to say something, but stopped when he heard voices coming from the hall.

Shit, was it time for work already? He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to wipe the daydream put of his head. He could revisit it later, in the privacy of his own home. Right now he need to jump right into Operation Making Spencer His! Garcia had told him to "put feelers out. Just be an overt version of yourself," she told him. "Flirt with him, and see how he reacts."

A smile spread across his face when he realized one of the voices coming from hall was the one and only boy genius they had been discussing. When he opened his eyes again, his baby girl was holding out her hand to help him up. She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Go get 'em tiger!"

Feeling more confident after talking with Garcia, he strode out into the hallway, greeting Emily and Reid from the walkway. Both turned at his greeting and looked surprised to see him there, but responded almost in unison. Morgan's confidence wavered a bit when he saw his Pretty Boy look up at him. He stopped breathing for a moment when Reid smiled and did his little subtle wave, while greeting him. He also noticed a slight flare of jealousy when he realized Prentiss and Reid had matching cups of coffee. They must have met at the coffee shop around the corner. Why the hell did that bother him so much? This was going to be harder then he thought.

He turned and ducked into his office before anyone could see the look that flashed through his eyes when he imagined his Spencer with Emily. They are friends, so what the hell is the problem? As he takes a seat behind his desk, he realizes that the two people in question have been spending a lot of time together lately. Is it possible they are in a relationship, he wondered. Man, when did I get so paranoid? Get a grip on yourself, the thought, as he dove into his paperwork.

Morgan was so focused, it was almost lunchtime before he looked up from his never ending pile of paperwork. So, he got up and headed out into the bullpen, hoping to entice Spencer to join him for lunch. He opened the door just in time to see the object of his obsession leaning close to Emily, apparently in a deep conversation. The knot in his stomach returned and he quickly made his way down to his two co-workers.

"Hey," he said, approaching them from behind, and putting his hand on both of their shoulders. The two jumped apart as if they had been burned, which put Morgan on edge. "Woah, hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Uh, n-no, of course not." Reid stuttered, obviously trying to hide something.

"We were just discussing where to go for lunch," Emily replied, easily lying.

Morgan was not liking the feelings that were coursing through him at the moment. He wanted to punch something and cry at the same time. Remembering his conversation with Garcia, he reigned his feelings in, recovering quickly. "Well, why don't we let Pretty Boy, here, decide." He returned his hand to Reid's shoulder, letting it linger their for a moment, before slowly sliding it up and messing up his already wild do. The younger agent did not flinch away at the touch, but did turn a beautiful shade of red that had Morgan wanting to grab him and bend him over the desk, right in the middle of the bullpen with everybody watching.

Morgan overcame the urge to back out of Spencer's comfort zone. Garcia said he needed to get in his Pretty Boys space, and make him squirm a little, so that is exactly what Morgan planned to do. He always loved making the boy genius flustered, but now, he had a different reason. It turned him on to see Spencer flush from embarrassment. All he could think about was how sexy Spencer would look spread out on his bed, flushed with wanting.  
His eyes darkened, as he mentally pictured a naked and wanton Spencer begging to be fucked. Seriously? What the hell happened to him in the last 24 hours?

"What's your poison today, Spencer?" He said. Oh God, did his voice sound husky? He hoped they wouldn't pick up on that. Unfortunately, he was talking to two of the best profilers on the business. Not only did they realize is voice was three octaves lower, but also that Morgan had just called him Spencer.

Reid glanced at Emily, begging her with his eyes to help. He knew if he tried to form a sentence, it would come out not making any sense. And that would be a dead giveaway for the genius, who had been harboring feelings for Derek Morgan for years. Emily had been his rock the past few months after noticing how Spencer was reacting to Morgan's incessant flirting while the team was out clubbing.

"How about that new Thai restaurant that opened up around the corner?" Emily answered for her flustered co-worker. Morgan shot her a glare, and she continued, "Reid's been talking about going there since it opened."

Morgan turned his attention back to the boy in question and squeezed his shoulder. "That right, Pretty Boy?" Reid nodded his head, still not trusting himself to speak. "Ok, the new Thai place it is, then!" Morgan replied happily, then leaned in close to his Pretty Boys, his breath ghosting his ear and whispered, "You know how much I love watching you try to eat with chopsticks."

Morgan stood up then and headed to the elevators, leaving a very aroused genius, and a confused Prentiss watching him leave. Emily was the first to get her bearings, jumping up to follow Morgan. When she looked over, she realized Reid was not moving, apparently in shock from Morgan's off the wall behavior. "Come on genius," she said, trying to make light of the situation, "before Morgan eats all the food!"

That seemed to snap the younger agent out of his funk, and he quickly grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder while following Emily to the hall, where Morgan was patiently holding the elevator.

Once in the restaurant, Reid visibly relaxed, and the three agents shared a nice lunch, laughing and talking over great food. Morgan started to tease Reid when he asked for a fork, but stopped himself, wanting to enjoy the laughing, relaxed Reid. There would be plenty of time later to continue his teasing.

Back in the office, Morgan found himself having a hard time concentrating on his paperwork. He really needed to figure out if Spencer felt the same way. And soon. His work was starting to suffer, because he couldn't get the kid off his mind! It would be easier knowing how Spencer felt before he told his best friend the truth.

And what was the truth? That he was attracted to the genius? Yes.

That he wanted them to spend more time together. Just the two of them? Yes.

That he had more than platonic feeling for him? Yes.

That lately all he could think about was his beautiful brown eyes and pouty lips? Yes.

That he wanted to kiss those lips until neither one of them could breath? Yes.

That he wanted to do more than just kiss those lips? That he wanted to kiss every inch of his beautiful body? Yes.

That, for the first time in his life, he wanted to make love to a man? Yes.

That he wanted to go to sleep holding his perfect body, and wake up next to it every morning? Yes.

That Derek Morgan, Ladies Man and lifelong player, wanted to make a commitment to his Pretty Boy? Yes.

That he was totally, head over heals, in love with him?

Yes! God, yes!


End file.
